


The Other Big M

by chicating



Category: Mary Tyler Moore Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Rhoda get more than the bargain for when they get invited to a meeting at Phyllis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Big M

After getting the invitation from Phyllis, Mary knew she couldn't go by herself. She knocked, although Rhoda insisted she didn't need to."Rhoda, have you got plans this weekend?"

Her friend paused in examining her virtuously emptied refrigerator. "Not unless you can come up with a way to make celery entertaining, kid."

"Well, good, cause Phyllis is having a...gathering, and I just can't face going by myself."

"I told you, one single woman, especially one that pecks like you, needs that much Tupperware. My family didn't take that many dishes fleeing the Ukraine. So, what is it, candles or ugly jewelry?" She turned to the celery. "Either way, spending the day with you is looking better and better."

"No, please. I really need you to come. I'll be braver if you're there, I always am."

"Braver, huh? Don't tell me...Phyllis is getting the coven she always wanted. Or, and Lars would probably hate this more, she's started selling vibrating neck massagers."

"He's a doctor...why would he care about that?"

"Because, Mare, some guys get real uptight if your problem starts...below the neck.I'm sure even you have driven through a tunnel on the highway and have...occasionally gotten a good feeling from it that wasn't from good old American infrastructure. Right?"

"Why do you have to say it like that? Even me? I'm not that different from you, Rhoda."

"That's sweet of you to say, but only one of us is wishing she could cut her tongue out right now.But instead of making my mother's decade, I suppose I'll come to Phyllis' deal."

"She calls it consciousness raising. "  
"Really? I read about that. This could be really good, Mare, Phyllis or no.We could really learn a lot about ourselves."  
When they got to Phyllis' apartment, they found their hostess aflutter and a group of women they didn't recognize, sitting on the floor as Phyllis passed out hand mirrors. "I suppose I should have specified that everyone should wear her prettiest underwear."  
"Excuse me?" Rhoda said, checking out her makeup in the mirror.  
"I wasn't really speaking of you, specifically, Rhoda dear. Although to be strictly honest, I do shudder when I picture the ethnic melange you've probably got going on down there."


End file.
